Dorling
Dorling (full name Christopher Stephen Dorling) was born in Norwich, England on September 30, 1983. He became interested in wrestling at a young age, and began working hard to achieve his goals from the age of 10. The early years Dorling's first foray into professional wrestling came with the Norwich based promotion Norwich Death Wrestling (NDW) - a federation famed for its hardcore division. He entered this federation at the age of 16 with his lifelong friend Gary Matsell. Success took a long time to come in NDW for Dorling however - minor disagreements with the head booker and scuffles with other developmental talent confined him to the junior division of NDW (the NJDW) while his friend Matsell, now wrestling under the gimmick of Gary 'The Machine' Matsell was surging towards main event status. Indeed, it was in the match where Matsell finally won the NDW heavyweight belt where Dorling finally made his long awaited NDW debut, heading off interference from 'Dangerous' Dan Stokes as Matsell defeated his brother Brian in the ring. Matsell and Dorling became tag team partners shortly after this, and became tag champions within two months. However, a badly separated shoulder and subsequent pain killer addiction spelt the end of Dorling's time in NDW. Matsell held on to the belt for 5 months until the NDW folded, and Matsell gave up wrestling. The EWF Dorling was officially released by NDW on 15 August 2002, and entered rehab to cure his painkiller addiction. After leaving rehab, he returned to a job in manual labour until a brief meeting with Matsell in July 2005 convinced him to return to the ring. Dorling had a tryout and was signed by the Extreme Wrestling Federation (the EWF). The federation included such stars as Jose Raymond and the S-Bomber. Backstage arguments between the federations biggest stars and Dorling (with his newly acquired tag team partner - a 6 foot 10 Russian named Vorian)led to Dorling being suspended and fined. On his return, an improved attitude led to a 15 match winning streak, ended by the S-Bomber in a 4 man ladder match for the cruserweight title. Within 5 months though, the EWF folded, and Dorling was once again left with no federation. Black Dawn Wrestling Dorling was signed by BDW in early 2006, and slowly began to accumulate a reputation on the roster for being technically proficient and full of guts. It was in BDW that he won his first championship, the BDW Bloodbath Title, from E.Legal, a belt he still holds today, as BDW folded shorlty after. It was in BDW that Dorling met some of the wrestlers he continually finds himself in contact with, such as Scotty Mac, Wayne Don, Daemon, and Kram. R.A.G.E. Dorling moved to Riot All Gathering Entertainment after the demise of BDW. Here he increased his reputation in the wrestling world, and remained undefeated for his entire tenure. He briefly formed a tag team with Syn. During his time in R.A.G.E., Dorling scored pin fall victories over Rick Ice, Josh Woodrum, Daemon and Syn but to name a few. It was also during his time in R.A.G.E. that Gary Matsell returned to Dorling's life to be his manager and 'merchandise and public appearance guy.' New Way Wrestling After the folding of R.A.G.E. in mid 2006, Dorling took a two month hiatus from the wrestling ring, before eventually showing up at NWW, the federation run by Danny Tenegra. After proving himself in a tryout match, Dorling went on to recover from his opening loss to Maxx Imum to go on a ten match winning streak, taking out names such as Graves, Rick Ice, Weird Ryan and Lloyd 'The One' Jackson on his way to winning the Xtreme title - a title he held for well over 100 days until having to relinquish it due to injury in late January 2007. During his time in NWW, Matsell's influence over Dorling's career grew, resulting in a higher public profile for the wrestler amongst some 'interesting' public appearances and paid commercials. The ISGA Dorling made a big impact on entering the ISGA, taking out the invaders from the EWC East, and stealing the World Title Belt from MDK. In his first competitive match in the ISGA, Dorling earned a pinfall victory over MDK, in what is surely the biggest win of his career so far. He has also earned victories over Scotty Mac and Wayne Don in his short time in the ISGA, and is currently the number one contender to MDK's World Title. Injury Dorling suffered an injury to his left hamstring and a fracture to his collarbone at the hands of Scotty Mac on the January 23rd edition of NWW Tuesday Night Live and is currently on the inactive list. Dorling was originally scheduled to return to action and face MDK for the World Heavyweight Title in April 2007, but his injury forced him to abandon his plans. With the closure of the ISGA, Dorling announced his retirement from the sport. Return After time out of the wrestling game, it is rumoured that Dorling is contemplating a return to the ring with Sin City Wrestling. An announcement is expected before the end of March 2010. Sin City Wrestling Dorling joined Sin City Wrestling in March 2010, his first appearance a dark match victory against Cid Phoenix. He followed this with a victory over Insomnia and Valerie Belmont in a triple threat. At his first SCW PPV appearance, Dorling won the SCW Tag Titles from Defiance Reborn, alongside Joe Muddin, for all of 30 seconds, as shortly afterwards Ornery Hillman declared a new match. Muddin was quickly overwhelmed by the Belmonts and the Titles were lost. Victory over Bella Lapanzer in the second of their trilogy, stemming back from their days in ISGA was quickly followed by a victory over Droskarr and the Outcast Legend Wolf, tagging with Lapanzer herself. Dorling was then defeated by Lapanzer in a SCW v G-2 Team SCW qualification match, the first ever SCW Poker Night special. After the match, Dorling was attacked and injured by Cid Phoenix and Droskarr. Vitaly Petrovich replaced Dorling for Collision Course, winning a 13 man Battle Royal in his place. Dorling reappeared at the end of the show, teaming with Ryan Ruckus to dethrone Ornery Hillman from control of the company. The following weeks saw little action from Dorling as the ownership situation in SCW become more muddied, although he did defeat Jeremiah Belmont before facing Droskarr at Double Down on August 8, 2010. Dorling was victorious, but after the match was sent off to CWC in a crate by the Anti Establishment in reaction to his CWC Tour. Dorling appeared via letter on Wildcard in mid September in an attempt to convince Droskarr and Cid Phoenix to return to Las Vegas, as they had been declining to appear on Wildcard due to a perceived lack of respect from fans. It was during his SCW days that Dorling became reacquainted with his friends Katy Calloway and Vitaly Petrovich. Petrovich was a bouncer who Dorling had met while touring Australia, and the big Russian later became Dorling's first wrestling student. Katy is a singer and writer who Dorling had been long time friends with. Prior to signing with SCW, the last time Katy and Dorling had crossed paths was in 2007, while the latter was based in Nottingham in his NWW days. During the latter days of his SCW tenure, Dorling was approached by a mysterious benefactor who funded a new apartment and training equipment. RK Tournament In June 2010, Dorling took part in the Roughkut Invitational Tournament, but was defeated by Blade in the first round in a match that also featured Bryan Laughlin. The CWC Tour In July 2010, Dorling embarked on a tour of the Championship Wrestling Council. Starting with a losing effort against then CWC Champion Tyler Graves, Dorling defeated Alexia Frost of VWF and Jacob Wright of PWX, while losing to Terrence 'Twister' Thompson of PWX and William Bateman, the then PWR World Heavyweight Champion. With several feds closing the tour ground to a halt, and Dorling moved to Chicago - a move funded by his benefactor. Katy Calloway headed to Chicago with him, while Vitaly Petrovich remained in California to resume his own wrestling career. The VWF Dorling signed a contract with the VWF in December 2010. Starting at the VWF Pay Per View, The End, he remained undefeated in the federation until the Royal Rumble in March. After his event, Dorling resigned from the VWF but remained on good terms with the owner. Almost a year to the day since his return to the wrestling ring, Dorling announced his retirement once again. He decided to focus on the more administrative side of wrestling offering to manage the career of his friend Vitaly Petrovich, while also attempting to gain more notoriety on the acting scene. During this time, Dorling also appeared at the SCW Pay Per View Legacy, capturing the SCW Hardcore Title during a time limit title match. Petrovich also captured the title during the match, but Damien Lester ended the match by retaining his title. Return to SCW At SCW All In on August 28, 2011, Dorling was revealed as the mystery client of Heidi Lawman. At the end of the Doug E Fresh v Insomnia grudge match, he made his entrance, telling Insomnia that he would help him return to the big time, possibly signifying a potential feud between the two. It was also revealed that Dorling was out of money, the mysterious benefactor having apprently led him to commit an illegal act. He was sued by the law firm Stanton, Jensen and Vazquez, leaving him with only a small rented apartment and a jeep purchased during his first stint in SCW. Personal life Dorling has always fancied himself as an actor. His former manager Gary 'The Machine' Matsell landed him several roles in B movies and advertisements. He continued this side career into his SCW and VWF days, starring in commercials for everything from mobile phones to laxatives. Dorling also briefly hosted SCW Extra as his alter ego 'Chuck Spatchcock.' The show ended when Dorling left the company. Category:Wrestlers